Currently, most smart light speakers include a single speaker and an integrated light source. However, the light speaker systems currently known have defects in that the sound is often blurred or muffled creating a non-optimal listening experience for a user. More specifically, present systems produce sounds that not loud enough due to their limited size and internal structure positioning. Thus, there is a need to for a system that provides sound that is amplified and enriched and configured to be adapted within the same housing as a light source and adaptable with existing light fixtures.